La Culpa
by New JessJe
Summary: Después del ataque de Ultrón, Tony Stark experimenta nuevamente síntomas de Estrés Post Traumático. La situación se complica cuando un desconocido, perseguido por SHIELD lo ataca, haciendo que reviva sus peores pesadillas una y otra vez. Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores


_Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores._

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 _ **La Culpa de Tony Stark  
**_

* * *

' _No, no…'_ , pensaba Tony al ver a su equipo inerte. Su vista recorría con desesperación la escena. Sentía el pecho oprimido y un escalofrío que helaba su sangre.

' _Yo provoque esto… fui yo, yo los maté'_ , era la frase que golpeaba sin cesar su cerebro. Por fin, su ego logró aquello que tanto temía: destruir todo aquello que más le importaba.

000

-¿Tony?... ¿me escuchas? ¡¿Tony?!, llamó Pepper con más fuerza. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos. "¿Dónde estoy?". Por fin recordó. Habían pasado tres semanas desde la batalla con Ultrón. Él y Pepper salieron de viaje. Era necesario, tal y como pasó tres años antes, la prensa estaba detrás de ellos, nuevamente, Los Vengadores habían estado envueltos en una batalla con implicaciones épicas, esta vez, en un país extranjero, la prensa estaba como loca, los gobiernos y organismos aterrados y esta vez SHIELD no estaba ahí para acuerparlos.

El millonario se enderezó y se frotó los ojos con fuerza. Al abrirlos, vio puntos negros, hasta que su vista se fue aclarando. Frente a él estaba Pepper, quien lo observaba con preocupación.

-Ey, ¿ya desayunaste?

-Hace 6 horas. Tony son casi las 2 de la tarde.

-Bueno, no puedes negar que me tomo en serio mis vacaciones, le responde mientras saca las piernas del edredón y pone los pies en el suelo con pereza.

-Bueno, tuviste muchos años despertándote tarde, así que no me extraña. Pero…

-Mmm… ¿qué pasa?

-Tony, antes lo hacías después de una noche de fiesta, pero ahora no. Te acuestas temprano, te despiertas tarde, y aun así te veo cansado, además… murmuras dormido.

Stark bajó la mirada, pues sabía a qué venía. -¿Estás teniendo pesadillas otra vez? ¿Cómo hace tiempo?

-Ammm… Pepper, no es nada, en serio. Tengo un déficit terrible de horas sueño. Porque no pides algo sustancioso, tengo hambre.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, pero ella no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. –Tony, no puedes huir, tienes que enfrentar…

-¡Enfrentar!, levanta la voz al volverla a ver. Inmediatamente reacciona, -Lo siento, Pep, es… lo único que he hecho por casi 7 años ha sido enfrentar todo. Thor esta en otro mundo, Barton cambiando pañales, Hulk seguro en alguna isla desierta tomando leche de coco, mientras que Rogers y Romanoff siguen jugando de boyscout con Fury y los nuevos Vengadores. Hasta María se fue…

-Ella se tomó un tiempo, dijo que volvería…

-Sí, sí, se fue por ir detrás de Fury. Mientras tanto yo tengo que bailar con las consecuencias.

-Pero eso antes no te molestaba. Es más, hace dos años decidiste dejar las armaduras a un lado, te quitaste el reactor, pero volviste a lo mismo

-Tenía que, Pepper…

-Entiendo que tenían que encontrar ese cetro, pero mira lo que provocó todo, cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya no solo era Rogers y Banner, eran Natasha, Clint, Thor regresando de Asgard. En cuestión de unas semanas otra vez estabas inmerso en lo mismo, hasta terminar como un pequeño poblado en Sokovia. Pero fue tu decisión Tony, ninguno de ellos te obligó.

-Y el punto es…

-El punto es que no puedes culparlos por algo que fue tu decisión.

Tony suspiró frustrado, -Sabes, tienes razón, todo es mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa. Construí nuevamente la armadura, cree a Ultrón, murió Pietro y toda esa gente en Sokovo, por mí se fue Bruce, todo ha sido mi culpa.

Bajó la mirada, no quería perder el control, no esta vez. -Ammm… Pepper, pide el desayuno, por favor, voy a darme una ducha.

Entró al baño y cerró. Podía jurar que escuchaba los latidos de su corazón con facilidad. Esa sensación era conocida para él, era un sentimiento profundo de culpa.

000

Pepper cerró la puerta después que el camarero dejó el desayuno en la mesa. Volvió a ver su reloj. Tony llevaba casi media hora en el baño. Salió al balcón. Dejó que la brisa del mar acariciara su cuerpo. El olor del Caribe era casi embriagador, estaban en un paraíso. _'Lástima que no puedes disfrutarlo, Tony'_. Finalmente, escucha la puerta del cuarto, y se sorprende al ver salir a su pareja vestido. Se acerca a la mesa, toma una manzana de la canasta que dejó el camarero y va hacia la puerta.

-Espera, Tony, ¿a dónde vas? ¿No desayunarás?

-Voy a salir

-¿Ahora? ¿Sin comer algo?

-Estamos en una isla paradisiaca, Pepper y no he salido, creí que te daría gusto que me despejara.

-Bueno, sí, pero entonces espérame.

-No tengo tiempo.

-¿Vas a irte y dejarme aquí? ¡Tony Stark!

-Vamos Pep, sal y cómprate algo lindo, regreso en un rato.

La besa en la frente y sale sin decir más. Pepper se siente ofendida, pero no lo sigue _. 'Tal vez sea mejor, que se tome un respiro.'_

* * *

 **Cuartel de Los Vengadores – 8 horas después**

María seguía a Steve entre los pasillos del cuartel, con su Tablet, dándole los detalles de la próxima misión. Natasha estaba con los nuevos reclutas en una misión, a la que Steve hubiese querido ir, pero Fury estaba ausente y alguien tenía que quedarse. ' _Bla, bla, bla'_ , era lo único que Rogers escuchaba salir de la boca de María Hill después de 18 horas de trabajar sin parar. Definitivamente, hubiese deseado seguir a Natasha en vez de quedarse haciendo papeleo.

Minutos después, entró al vestidor. Se cambiaba de ropa, cuando su celular sonó. Con torpeza lo encendió, a pesar de recibirlo hacía ya un año de parte de Stark, aun ahora le era difícil utilizarlo. Por fin contesta.

-¿Si?

 _-Steve, Soja Pepper Potts._

-Oh, señorita Potts, es un placer escucharla.

 _-Necesito tu ayuda, es urgente. Se trata de Tony, él… él desapareció Steve._

000

María apagaba su equipo, cuando Rogers entró a su oficina con urgencia. –Señorita Hill, necesito que me comunique con Natasha.

-Es imposible. Están en una zona aislada, no podría contestar aunque quisiera.

Steve se quedó unos segundos en silencio. –Entonces, comunícate con Fury, se trata de Stark.

* * *

 **Cuatro horas después**

Poco a poco abrió los ojos. El olor era distinto, era… nauseabundo. Volvió a ver a su alrededor. Estaba en una bodega. Trató de levantarse, pero estaba esposado en una columna. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, pero algo era seguro: estaba en problemas.

Mientras tanto, Fury y Rogers bajaban del avión. En la pista, les esperaba una angustiada Pepper.

-Señorita Potts, le saluda muy respetuosamente Steve.

-¿Alguna novedad?, le pregunta Fury.

-Nada. Solo lo que le dije a Steve por teléfono.

Los tres se montaron en la limosina.

-Nuevamente, Pepper, cuéntenos que pasó.

-Bueno, Tony se fue de la habitación a despejarse, yo quise ir con él, pero no me lo permitió. Pasaron un par de horas. Él me llamó, había mucho ruido en el fondo…

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _-Ey, Pepper,_ le dice mientras sale del bar.

-¿Tony? ¿Y ese ruido?

 _-Conocí a unos muchachos y me invitaron unos tragos._

-¿Ellos te invitaron?

 _-Bueno, bueno, yo los invité, pero ya estoy saliendo. Oye… disculpa por lo de hace rato._

-Tony, no tienes…

 _-Sí, si tengo. Pep, tú has estado conmigo por años, te prometí que dejaría todo esto de Iron Man y regresé. Yo tengo la culpa de todo._

-Tony, en serio, no debes disculparte, pero regresa, no conoces este lugar, ven y dime lo que quieras aquí.

Se quedó en silencio. No sabía si era por los tragos demás, pero sintió una profunda tristeza, tanta, que un par de lágrimas empezaron a asomarse _. –Yo lo arruino todo, Pepper._

-¿Qué dices, Tony? No es cierto…

Un golpe se escuchó, así como un gemido de Tony. Pepper angustiada seguía llamándolo, pero era inútil, no hubo respuesta, hasta que se cortó la llamada.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Fury se quedó en silencio, al ver los ojos enrojecidos de la pelirroja, al igual que Steve. –Señorita Potts, ¿por qué Tony se sentía culpable?

Pepper se enderezó y se limpió la cara. –No creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso, Steve. Por favor, encuéntrenlo.

-Lo haremos, descuide, le responde Fury mientras llama a María.

 _-Señor._

-¿Localizaste el celular?

 _-Triangulé la señal, señor, le estoy enviando la dirección en este momento del lugar donde Stark habló por última vez._

-Gracias Hill.

000

Minutos después, Fury y Steve llegaron al lugar. Steve se acercó a la puerta, -Señorita Potts, le sugiero que vaya al hotel, por si Tony regresa.

-Claro, lo haré.

Fury empezó a revisar el lugar. Era ya de mañana y el bar estaba cerrado. Steve caminó por la acera, observando. –Potts dijo que llamó desde afuera.

Siguió revisando, hasta encontrar un celular destruido en el caño. –Mira, Fury.

-¿No hay más señales?

-No, todo está limpio, será muy difícil encontrar alguna señal de Stark. Nuevamente el celular de Fury suena, -Dime, Hill.

 _-Señor, investigué los movimientos de sus tarjetas, no hay nada después de las 11:15 p.m._

-Así que estamos sin nada.

 _-No necesariamente, señor. Me comuniqué con nuestro Proveedor*, me informa que en las últimas 48 horas detectaron movimientos hacia la isla._

-¿Qué clase de movimientos?

 _-Me refiero al Cazador, señor._

Fury se quedó en silencio. -¿Algo más?

 _-Le han hecho seguimiento, nuestro Proveedor envió a la Caballería a no perderle el rastro, ¿Me comunico con ella?_

-Hazlo, María, y me das la dirección.

Steve escuchó con atención la conversación. –¿Quiénes son El Proveedor, El Cazador y La Caballería?, le pregunta Steve extrañado. Nick lo vuelve a ver sorprendido. –De que se sorprende, Nick, soy un supersoldado, tengo un muy buen oído, ¿y bien?

-Te lo diré de camino, ven, necesitaremos un auto.

* * *

La puerta se abrió y un hombre entró. Tony lo siguió con la vista. Nunca lo había visto antes. _'Un momento, ¿por qué no oculta su rostro? Si no lo hace…'_

El hombre sacó una caja que estaba debajo de una vieja mesa de madera y la abrió.

-Oye, si hice alguna cosa contra tuya, podemos resolverlo. Sé que a veces soy un dolor de culo, pero puedo resolver el problema…, parloteaba sin parar.

-¿Crees que todo lo puedes comprar, no, Tony Stark?, le responde sombrío.

-Ammm… pues sí.

El hombre sonrió y sacó una jeringa y una botella de solución. Poco a poco fue llenándola y con sus toscos dedos golpeo ligeramente la aguja. –No queremos problemas con tu dosis, ¿no Tony?

Se acercó a él temerariamente. –Oye, que vas a hacer, te dijo que cualquier cosa, lo podemos resolver.

El desconocido jala su cabello hacia atrás y coloca la aguja en su cuello, -Es muy tarde, Stark, ahora sentirás una el dolor de quienes asesinaste.

-¿Cómo dices? Pero…, su voz se fue desvaneciendo conforme el extraño líquido invadía su cuerpo, y su vista se fue oscureciendo.

* * *

Llegaron a un barrio pobre al sur de la ciudad. Entran a un edificio y suben unas angostas escaleras, hasta el tercer piso. Fury se adelanta. Toca una vez, pausa, toca dos veces, pausa, toca una vez, y la puerta se abre. Fury entra, seguido por Steve. La habitación no era gran cosa: una mesa con silla en el centro, una cama sencilla en el fondo, sin más que un maletín sobre un sofá arruinado. Vuelven a ver. Ahí estaba ella, con una mirada fría.

-Señor, es un gusto verlo.

Se acerca a Fury y le da la mano, gesto que responde. Vuelve a ver hacia su acompañante y le extiende la mano también, –Capitán Rogers, es un placer conocerlo.

Steve hace un gesto de desconcierto, -El gusto es mío, usted es La Caballería, supongo.

La mujer suspira, -Si, bueno, aún me llaman así, usted puede decirme agente May.

-Es un gusto conocerla.

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguna novedad?, pregunta Fury, pero inmediatamente le interrumpe Steve, -¿Está segura que él tiene a Tony?

-Es un hecho, que más buscaría en una isla como esta. Él desapareció de mi radar hace ya 6 horas.

-Eso se apega a la desaparición de Tony.

-Así es.

-¿Y dónde se esconde?

-Mi equipo ha reducido las opciones. Pero aún no hemos incursionado a ninguno de los posibles escondites, porque si fallamos, él desaparecerá y no volverán a saber de Stark.

-¿Cuáles son los sitios?, pregunta Fury. May saca un mapa de la ciudad y lo pone sobre la mesa, el cual tiene varios puntos marcados.

-Son los encerrados con rojo, señor. Tres sitios, todos a varios kilómetros lejos el uno del otro. Nosotros estamos en este punto, a cinco kilómetros de uno de los sitios. En una hora haremos un golpe simultáneo.

-Yo iré con usted, debo encontrar a Tony.

-Será de gran ayuda, gracias, ¿y usted señor?

Fury sonrió, -No, May, aún no es tiempo. Pero estaré en contacto con El Proveedor.

' _¿El Proveedor?'_ , pensó el rubio, nuevamente escuchaba ese nombre, pero por alguna razón, Fury no quería comentarle nada de él.

May se despide y se va con Rogers. En cuestión de unos minutos, llegan al lugar. Tres agentes más esperaban. Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente para que Steve lograra calmarse.

* * *

Gritos. Sangre. Dolor. Tony empezó a convulsionar mientras que su mente se encontraba pérdida. El extraño lo miraba feliz. En cuestión de un par de horas, moriría en medio de un inmenso dolor. Una explosión hizo que El Cazador se sobresaltara. Inmediatamente salió y cerró la puerta de metal. Fue a otro cuarto, donde estaban los monitores y observó a varios agentes entrar al edificio. 'Maldita sea, SHIELD no arruinará esto, no lo hará'. Tomó varias armas y salió decidido.

Disparos iban y venían. Detrás de una pared, El Cazador impactó a uno de los agentes, May trataba de acercarse, pero era inútil. Ninguno de ellos observó que sacaba de su bolsillo un artefacto, _'Si debo morir, me los llevaré a todos, incluso a Stark'_ , antes de apretar el botón sintió como una ráfaga, un golpe en su mano. Suelta el artefacto y Rogers lo toma, le da un golpe con su brazo izquierda y una patada que lo hace volar hasta la pared detrás de ellos, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Limpio, pueden salir, muchachos.

Los agentes salen. May se acerca al Cazador, que yace en el suelo.

-No puedo creer que este inútil nos hizo correr todos estos años.

-Bien, ya lo tienen, ahora a buscar a Tony.

* * *

Se arrancó el metal que mal protegía sus brazos y con dificultad se arrastró hasta llegar a tocar el cabello de Natasha. Se aproximó y vio sus hermosos ojos inertes. Cerca de ella, el temible Hulk yacía a su lado. Poco a poco se fue arrastrando por sobre los escombros, hasta rozar el hombro de Thor. A su lado, estaba el escudo del Cap hecho pedazos. Intentó bajar, pero cayó con dureza. Al ver al frente, vio a Steve inconsciente, su pecho subía lentamente. Así que se acercó y puso su mano en su cuello para sentir el pulso. Steve reaccionó y le tomó la mano, -Pudiste hacer más… esto… estoy es tu culpa, le reclama antes de fallecer. Una luz lo ciega por unos segundos y vuelve a ver hacia arriba. Ve el portal abierto y los vehículos de los chitauri entrando, pero lo que le quita el aliento es Ultrón. Pone un pie sobre el cadáver de Hulk y en su mano derecha, tiene a Pepper de su garganta, quien hace esfuerzos por respirar.

-Es hora de que pagues, exclama mientras mete su mano en el pecho de la mujer y saca su corazón, mientras ella jadea unos pocos segundos y deja caer su brazo ya flácido.

* * *

Steve trata de sostenerlo, pero es inútil. Tony sigue gritando, en medio de su delirio. May le quita las esposas, y el millonario cae de bruces hacia el cuerpo de Steve, que, asustado, trata de calmarlo.

-¡Tony, por Dios, reacciona!

Es inútil, los gritos atraen a uno de los agentes que se acerca a la puerta.

-¡Acerca el auto, rápido!

El joven asienta y corre de inmediato. Steve lo pone en el suelo. Esta sudando. Sus manos están tan apretadas, que hace sangrar sus palmas y empieza a tener dificultades para respirar. May le toma el pulso.

-Esto es malo, Capitán.

-Sí, lo he notado.

-No, su pulso está muy acelerado, en un estado así, su corazón puede dejar de funcionar en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo llevamos al hospital?

-Dudo que ahí puedan hacer algo por él. Llévelo al auto, necesitaremos ayuda.

Steve levanta a Tony con dificultad por sus constantes espasmos, y sale del lugar. May saca el comunicador. –Jemma, prepárate, te llevo un paciente.

* * *

Pepper no dejaba de mirar el teléfono. Esperaba que todo fuera un error y que Tony apareciera como si nada en la puerta de la habitación. Tocan a la puerta y corre a abrir.

-Fury, ¿supo algo de Tony?

-Así es, Pepper, necesito que recoja sus cosas, debemos viajar.

-¿Pero él está bien?

Fury se quedó callado, aumentando la angustia de la mujer.

* * *

No hubo tiempo de esperar. Steve y los demás agentes iban en el avión. Después de casi una hora, Tony dejó de convulsionar, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos, sudor y lágrimas recorrían su rostro y respiraba con dificultad, mientras era ayudado por una bomba de oxígeno. Fury y Potts iban en el Jet de Tony, mientras que el avión de SHIELD se dirigía a un lugar desconocido para el Capitán. En otro momento se hubiese negado a ir, pero la condición de su compañero le aterraba. No tenía idea de que hacer o como ayudarlo.

Finalmente llegan a una base. Con rapidez bajan a un casi moribundo Tony Stark en camilla. Steve los sigue de cerca. Se sorprende al ver a una pequeña mujer dando órdenes. Llevan a Tony a una sala separada con paredes de vidrio y cierran la puerta, dejando a Steve afuera. May se acerca a él.

-No se preocupe, si hay alguien que podrá hacer algo por Stark es Simmons.

-Está segura, es que se ve muy joven.

May sonríe por el comentario, -Bueno, la apariencia no siempre va de la mano con lo que sabe la persona, ¿quién diría que usted tiene la experiencia de un hombre de 74 años?

Steve sonríe, -Touché. Es solo que me siento impotente.

May asiente y lo deja solo. Pasó una hora, cuando Pepper y Fury se reunieron con Steve.

-¿Cómo está?

-Lo están atendiendo, él va estar bien, no se preocupe Pepper.

May se acerca a ellos, con una Tablet en su mano. –Bueno, ya sabemos todo sobre El Cazador.

-Y bien, quien es el hijo de puta y que quería con Stark, le pregunta Fury.

-Su nombre es Jacob Kostka. Fue aspirante a agente de SHIELD hace 18 años. Después desapareció y un par de años de después, aparece la leyenda del Cazador.

-¿Cazador?, pregunta Pepper

-Un mercenario que trabajaba a la libre, sabemos que en el último año estuvo haciendo trabajos para Hydra. Lo hemos buscado por años, pero sin resultado. Siempre pensamos que tenía ayuda a lo interno de SHIELD, ahora, con los sucedido con Hydra, entendemos porque se escaba de nuestro radar.

-¿Cuál era el interés de Kostka por Tony?

-Pues, él era originario de Sokovia.

Los tres comprenden inmediatamente lo sucedido. –Pero es ridículo, fue Ultrón quien provocó todo.

-Sí, pero Tony fue quien creo a Ultrón.

-¿Cómo pudo saberlo?

-Lo ignoramos, estamos en eso.

Steve toca el hombro de Pepper cuando ve a Simmons acercarse.

-Señor.

-Simmons, ¿cómo está Stark?

-Bien… sabemos que fue lo que le suministraron. Es una variante del GH 325**.

-¿Qué es?

-Es… como decirlo, un tipo de droga, le dice Jemma sin dar mayores detalles. En fin, estamos intentado neutralizar los efectos.

-¿Están tratando?, pregunta Pepper nerviosa.

-Si señora, el GH 325 es una droga casi desconocida para nosotros. Es realmente extraño que alguien tuviera acceso a ella.

Steve mira extrañado, y por alguna razón, molesto. -¿Por qué extraño?

-Pues, en teoría, esa droga ya no existía.

-Supongo que SHIELD se encargó de destruirla, y, ¿ahora?

-Estamos en eso.

-Estamos en eso, estamos en eso… ¡Por Dios!, ¿no puede darnos alguna seguridad?

-Lo siento señorita, en este momento no puedo. Pero logramos estabilizarlo, está inconsciente, pero fuera de peligro. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo seguir trabajando.

-Gracias Simmons.

* * *

Después de unas horas, llevaron a Tony a una habitación privada. Potts y Steve acompañados por May llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, cuando salió Jemma.

-¿Cómo sigue?

-Bien, tuvimos que sedarlo, ya que en su situación, una serie de convulsiones podría ser fatal. La droga dañó su corazón y pulmones, pero no se preocupe, se podrá regenerar por sí solo, lo importante ahora es encontrar una dosis que contrarreste los efectos de la droga.

-Fue extraño, él alucinaba, era como si su mente estuviera en otro sitio.

-El CH 325 es en parte un alucinógeno. La dosis que le suministraron fue modificada para aumentar sus efectos alucinantes y provocar un estrés tan fuerte, capaz de que sus órganos dejaran de funcionar en medio de un terrible dolor. No solo esta alucinando, en el proceso, su cuerpo colapsaba y sufría un intenso sufrimiento. Pero debemos ser positivos.

-¿Podemos verlo?

-Claro que si señorita, en la habitación hay sillas y una cama extra, por si quiere descansar un poco, ahora tengo que seguir en el laboratorio.

* * *

Fury abrió la puerta y vio a su viejo amigo sentado, con la mirada perdida. -¿Sigues vivo Phil?, le pregunta esperando alguna reacción. Coulson lo vuelve a ver un poco sorprendido pero sonríe y le pide que tome asiento.

-¿Por qué tan encerrado?

-Mm… no creo que sea prudente que Steve o Pepper me vean.

-Buen punto, ¿Hablaste con Simmons?

-Sí, Stark está mejor, bajo sedantes, pero al menos fuera de peligro por ahora. Así le da tiempo a Jemma de buscar una antitoxina.

Suspira y se queda serio. -¿Cómo sucedió Coulson? Se suponía que esa droga fue destruida.

-Lo sé. Investigaremos, señor.

-¿Cómo siguen?

-Amm… aún afectados, perdimos a muchos.

-Es parte del trabajo Coulson, lo sabes.

-Es diferente cuando al comandar, te sientes responsable por todos.

Fury se acerca a él y le habla directamente, -Phil, no dejes que esto te afecte.

Coulson suspira, -Si hago eso, olvidaré porque y por quienes estoy luchando.

Nick sonrió, -Sabes, dejar a SHIELD en tus manos fue mi última y mejor decisión como director. Me voy.

Se ponen de pie y se dan la mano. –Y sobre Skye…

-Señor, hace casi dos años le dije que ella era mi responsabilidad, y sigue siéndolo. No se preocupe.

Tocan la puerta, e inmediatamente Simmons entra, -Disculpen, lo conseguimos.

* * *

Después de tres horas, Pepper esta recostada en la cama junto a la de Tony, mientras éste era vigilado por Rogers. Un par de veces entró Simmons, revisando sus signos vitales. Un ligero movimiento hizo que Steve reaccionara. Se acercó a la cama, mirándolo. _'Quizás fue un reflejo'_ , pensó. Pero sus labios empezaron a moverse débilmente. Y apenas como un susurro, empezó a hablar.

-Mmm ... ... Pimienta

-Tony, Tony, le llamaba suavemente.

-No ... Bruce ... Steve ...

Al escuchar sus nombres, dejó de llamarlo, y puso atención. –No… no mueran… Thorr… yo… yo fui… yo los… los maté…

Y así, se fue quedando dormido. Pepper empezó a reaccionar y giró su vista hacia la cama.

-¿Steve? ¿Qué pasó?

-Él… empezó a gemir.

-¿Qué dijo?

Steve se quedó callado, no sabía si debía decirle. –Por Dios Steve, ¿qué dijo?

-El murmuraba, primero dijo tu nombre, luego el de nosotros, y la final, dijo 'yo los maté', ¿qué quiso decir con eso?

Pepper se levantó y fue hacia la silla cercana a la de Tony. Se sentó tomó su mano y la acarició.

-Pimienta?

-Tony no hubiese querido que te contara, pero creo que mereces saberlo, quizás tu si puedas ayudarlo.

-¿Con qué?

-Después del ataque en New York, Tony empezó a sufrir pesadillas terribles. Casi no dormía, despertaba agitado y siempre angustiado, duró así varios meses. Se había recuperado, pero estas últimas tres semanas regresaron solo que ahora son más intensas. No duerme casi, y si lo hace, esos sueños no lo dejan en paz. Casi no come, y siempre está agotado.

-En su mente se culpó de nuestra supuesta muerte.

-Tienes que entender algo de Tony. Es un narcisista típico, con la diferencia que él da por todo por quienes ama.

-Lo sé, ya lo he visto.

-Bien, sus bromas tontas y su ego sobredimensionado son su fachada para esconder sus imperfecciones y equivocaciones. Él aún se siente culpable por todos los años que vendió armas y fueron utilizadas para matar gente. Y creo que se siente responsable por lo que sucedió en Kosovia. No debes confundir su supuesta seguridad por apatía, porque es todo lo contrario.

Steve volvió su vista hacia su amigo, que seguía dormido. _'Quedarse tendido sobre el cable o simplemente cortarlo, si… así eres Tony Stark'_.

* * *

 **Tres días después**

Natasha dejó al resto del equipo ir a los vestidores y fue directo a la oficina de Hill.

-Bienvenida.

-¿Y Rogers? Lo llamé hace una hora pero su celular estaba apagado y tampoco anda su comunicador.

-Está en una misión, pero volverá pronto.

-¿Una misión?

-Sí, fue a salvar a un vengador.

* * *

La luz era casi cegadora. Se frotó los ojos, y al apartar su mano, vio el IV en su mano. Vio a su alrededor.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, le responde Steve, sentado a su lado.

Se trata de enderezar, pero un mareo lo detiene. –Mmm… Pepper…

-Tuvo que irse hace una hora, problemas en la compañía, regresará pronto.

-Mmm… ¿qué pasó?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Intento procesar lo último que vio… un hotel, Pepper, un bar, varios tragos, y después un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Amm… no mucho…

Entonces, como una visión, las imágenes de sus pesadillas regresaron, cerró los ojos y aspiró fuerte.

-Ey, ey. Respira… Tony, estás conmigo, estas a salvo… Tony.

La voz de Steve hizo que se fuera calmando. En un instante, empezó a sudar.

-Quieres que llame a la doctora.

-No, no más doctores, estoy bien, responde mientras trata de levantarse.

-Dame un teléfono, tengo que hablar con Pepper.

-No, debes descansar.

-Si se tuvo que ir debe ser algo serio, pásame un teléfono Rogers.

-¡Stark, cálmate!... Amigo, no estás en condiciones, tómalo con calma. Llamaré a Simmons…

-No, no… está bien, voy a calmarme, no llames a nadie.

Se recostó, tratando de recobrar el aliento, y vigilado con cuidado por Rogers.

-Debemos hablar.

-¿Sobre?

-Tus pesadillas.

Tony se frustró, -No sé de qué hablas.

-Hablas cuando duermes, ¿no sabías?

-Mmm… si, algo así me ha dicho Pepper. Escucha, no es necesario.

-Bien, no te obligaré a decirme alguna cosa, pero déjame contarte algo.

-No tengo opción, ¿no?

-No, no la tienes. Cuando Bucky 'murió', me sentí responsable, aún ahora, siento que fui quien lo convirtió en lo que es ahora.

-Es ridículo, Cap. Fue víctima de los experimentos de Hydra.

-Sí, lo sé, pero eso es el punto: nuestra mente juega con nosotros y nuestras emociones. Como lo hizo contigo. Necesitas ayuda, Tony.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres llevarme con un terapeuta? ¿Crees que algún psicólogo podría descifrar lo que tengo en mi mente, Steve? Lo que vivimos es de otro mundo. Peleamos con extraterrestres… y una inteligencia artificial que yo mismo cree. Todas las noches, los veo, destruyendo todo y yo…

-Tú sigues ahí.

-¿Cómo?

-Todos morimos, menos tú. No solo temes perdernos, te aterra quedarte solo.

Stark suspira, -Sabes, eres un pésimo terapeuta.

Rogers sonríe, -¿Por qué di en el punto?

Baja la mirada, gesticula pero no pronuncia palabra, lo vuelve a ver, -Necesito ayuda, ¿no?

-Eso creo.

* * *

 **Cuartel de los Vengadores - Una semana después**

-¡¿En la granja de Barton?!, preguntan Natasha y Steve. Pepper sonríe, -Si, bueno, después de que lo dieron de alta, llamó a Clint y decidió irse, de eso ya tres días.

-Supongo que necesitaba algo de paz, contesta Steve.

-No me extraña, está lejos de todo lo que le recuerda los horrores que vivimos.

-Sí, bueno, no me quiso decir donde está la granja, así que vine a preguntarles.

-Mmm… señorita Potts, no creo que sea prudente. Es mejor dejarlo solo, supongo que es la terapia que necesita en estos momentos.

Natasha lo apoyó, así que Pepper se fue con las manos vacías.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, Tony estaba sentado en el zacate, a varios metros de la casa. Los hijos de Clint jugaban afuera, mientras Laura mecía a su bebe. El aire era lo más refrescante que había experimentado. A su lado se sentó su compañero. –Dime algo Légolas, ¿cómo separas tu mente de lo que hay afuera? ¿Cómo no te afecta?

-Si lo hace, pero tengo mucho porque luchar. Ellos son mi razón de vivir, y debo estar bien por ellos, responde mientras ve a su familia. –Vas a mejorar Stark, estoy seguro. Y tómate el tiempo que necesites, Laura adora las visitas, más si traen 5 kilogramos de dulces para los niños.

Pone su brazo en su hombro y vuelve a ver a su familia. Tony sonrío y volvió a ver a los pequeños que corrían alrededor de la casa.

Esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo dormir en paz.

* * *

 **NOTA** : espero les haya gustado. Algunas observaciones: cómo vieron, tres personajes de Agents of Shield fueron insertados en la historia, Melinda May, Jemma Simmons y Phil Coulson. Se menciona la droga CH 325, que es la que fue utilizada en Coulson para T.A.H.I.T.I y posteriormente en Skye y en teoría había sido destruida en la temporada 1. Esas referencias las hago porque pienso que debe vincularse la serie con el Universo Cinematográfico Marvel, si los guionistas lo hacen, ¿por qué nosotros no? Utilicé mi libertad literaria, y puse el nombre clave de Proveedor a Phil Coulson, ya que es quien colabora secretamente con Fury, y ya que los Vengadores aún no saben que está vivo, supongo que debía llamarlo de alguna forma. Otra cosa, aún no han transmitido el final de temporada de Agents, así que escribí bajo el supuesto que Skye no regresará con SHIELD y el equipo tuvo "varias pérdidas" en la batalla final contra los Inhumanos. Un gusto, y espero con ansias sus críticas.


End file.
